


Aerial

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [12]
Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Parker & Clint Barton, aerial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerial

Parker sat, feet dangling over the fifty-storey drop, as she pondered.

She loved Manhattan. So many tall buildings and gorgeous little nooks and crannies, high above the street.

In her ear, Hardison and Eliot were bickering again, but that was such a normal part of her life that it was a mere background hum. They'd let her know if she needed to pay attention to what they were actually saying; she'd know by the tone.

Parker stilled as she heard feet touch down behind her. She smirked at the traffic far below. "Is this space reserved?"

She wasn't expecting the slightly husky, masculine chuckle. "I could always use the company." A figure in leather laid out like armour sat down easily next to her, one foot dangling, the other leg drawn up so he could rest his chin on his knee. Over his shoulder was slung a bow and loaded quiver. "They call me Hawkeye."

Hardison would be geeking out right now, if he wasn't too busy arguing with Eliot again. "Parker," she introduced herself with a slight tilt of her head. She caught his look of recognition, the slight change around his eyes that Sophie had taught her to notice. "Were you looking for me?"

"My friend heard you were in town, just wanted me to check in, introduce myself, make sure we weren't going to cross paths at a bad time."

Parker nodded at the Oscorp Building across the street. "Is he in your way?"

Hawkeye winked. "Not for much longer, I think." He tilted his head: earpiece, Parker identified. "Well, I think I've monopolized a pretty lady's time long enough." He took her hand, and she felt the bow callouses rough against her wrist. He kissed her hand gently, and in a single movement swung the bow around, drew an arrow, nocked and fired.

He swung out over the traffic and was gone.

Parker smiled to herself. "Guys," she said, breaking into the bickering. "Ready?"

"Waiting on you, sweetheart," Eliot teased. Parker felt light as she pulled her own crossbow out of the bag tucked into a gutter behind her.

Her grapnel hit home and locked "Start the clock," she ordered. With a whoop, she launched herself into space.


End file.
